


Periodic

by Vi-kun (LizAlvi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, Twincest, no beta we die like daichi, periodic table
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAlvi/pseuds/Vi-kun
Summary: Kumpulan drabble Miyacest dengan prompt tabel periodik
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Hidrogen - Neon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aku minta maaf kalau misal tidak sesuai sifat aslinya huhu :"""
> 
> Setiap unsur memiliki kisah mereka sendiri

**[Hidrogen – Mudah Terbakar]**

Malam hari itu terasa dingin.

Osamu menggerutu pelan. Telapak tangan ia gosokkan satu sama lain, kemudian dimasukkan dalam saku jaket untuk meminimalisir hawa beku—lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali dirinya mengulang pola yang sama, terus-menerus, dalam hati mengutuk kecerobohan tidak memakai sarung tangan padahal suhu sedang jatuh.

Untuk sesaat Osamu mendongak, memiliki dorongan aneh untuk menengadah. Detik matanya menangkap langit, hujan putih langsung membelai pipi. Mengernyit, langsung disapunya jemari untuk menghilangkan butiran salju, dirinya baru sadar bahwa kepingan es lembut itu makin banyak jumlahnya—sudah mengubur jalan setinggi satu senti, setidaknya.

Selaput pelangi ditumpah abu miliknya mengerling pada sosok di depan tubuh persis. Berperawakan sama, dengan helai rambut cerah mencuat dari balik topi rajutan, berjalan menembus orang-orang menuju destinasi entah apa, mengabaikan Osamu sepenuhnya.

“Atsumu, kita mau ke mana?”

Atsumu berhenti melangkah sejenak, kepala ditolehkan sedikit ke belakang hingga Osamu dapat menangkap kilat iris emasnya. Atsumu diam, tidak bicara sepatah kata, tapi kemudian berbalik dan berjalan makin cepat.

Terkesiap, Osamu buru-buru menyusul langkah. Melewati lautan manusia yang makin padat saja. _Ada apa ini?_ batinnya heran, _kuil di arah sebaliknya kan? Tahun baru juga masih lama._

Setelah entah berapa lama, Osamu akhirnya menangkap punggung kakaknya berhenti bergerak. Dia baru saja akan marah dan mengeluarkan berbaris umpatan—jika saja warna merah tidak menarik atensinya.

Api unggun, besar, membara dengan bangga di tengah lapangan, melelehkan salju di sekitar dengan panasnya.

“Kupikir ini akan jadi menggelikan, haha.” Suara Atsumu membuat Osamu menolehkan kepala ke samping, abu dan cokelat beradu, saling mengunci. “Kubawa kau kesini, untuk menunjukkan bagaimana perasaanku padamu. Simpelnya, yah, kau membakar hatiku, Samu. Dengan amat sangat mudah.”

Untuk beberapa saat Osamu terdiam, lalu kemudian wajahnya memerah seiring detik berjalan.

“Sialan kau.”

Adalah kalimat terakhir yang Osamu ucapkan sebelum menunduk diterpa malu.

**[Helium – Dewa Matahari Helios]**

Atsumu menatap bagaimana baskara bersinar terik dari puncak kepala. Mengejek terang-terangan manusia di bawah cahayanya. Dirinya mendengus kencang. Dalam hati mengumpati surya yang cerah tanpa ampun—kontras dengan bagaimana Atsumu merasa sekarang.

Kakinya memijak komplek pemakaman. Baru satu langkah, atmosfir berat sudah menerpa. Batu-batu besar berjejer rapi membentuk jalan. Aroma dupa menggerayangi udara sekitar, samar-samar terdengar isak tangis atau lirihan doa untuk mereka yang telah tiada.

Atsumu menarik napas dalam, berusaha untuk tetap tenang seraya kaki berjalan menuju satu tempat—satu nisan yang ia hafal posisinya luar kepala, pun masih coba disangkal keberadaannya.

Langkahnya berhenti, saat itulah air mata menitik.

“Halo, Samu, bagaimana kabarmu?”

Mentari masih berkobar, tidak menghiraukan Atsumu yang kini menangis patah hati.

**[Litium – Garam Nuansa Hati]**

“Tsum?”

Tidak ada jawaban, Osamu menghela napas panjang.

“Atsumu….”

Masih hening. Atsumu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya di ranjang—duduk menghadap sudut tembok dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, penuh aura tidak bersahabat yang amat kentara.

Osamu, tidak tahan lagi, mengerang keras. Setelah mengacak rambut, ia pun berucap, “Baiklah! Kau bisa tidur di kasurku malam ini!”

Senyum lebar dengan mata bercahaya itu sukses membuat Osamu ingin melempar benda terdekat.

Kadang, agar seseorang bahagia, kau memang harus berkorban—dalam hal ini, mungkin pinggang.

**[Berilium – Mudah Ditembus Sinar-X]**

“Eh?!”

“Ah….”

Gemetar pada tangan itu sungguhan—dipenuhi tremor rasa takut juga kecemasan. Foto hitam-putih pada genggaman penyebabnya, menampakkan tulang belulang yang tampak transparan.

“Samu—”

Osamu jatuh berlutut, membenamkan kepala pada paha sang kakak, lalu menangis tanpa suara. Foto tembus pandang diremat kuat, tapi hati-hati di saat bersamaan. Sementara Atsumu hanya diam, menggigit bibir dalam guna menahan air mata yang hendak lepas, jemarinya tersesat dalam hutan warna kelabu—pelan-pelan mengusap lembut serta membagi setitik ketenangan.

“Maaf, maaf, maaf,” ulang Osamu berkali-kali. Makin membasahi pakaian rumah sakit yang membalut. Atsumu meringis, dengan sabar ia menjawab, dengan jumlah yang sama pula.

“Bukan salahmu….”

Ya, benar.

Tembakan di tulang belakang yang menyebabkan dirinya lumpuh itu bukan salah Osamu.

Bukan salah Osamu.

**[Boron – Keramik]**

“Aduh—”

Ujung jarinya meneteskan merah yang jelas. Mengalir melewati ruas jari, membentuk sepetak jalan untuk jatuh ke lantai—memercik tepat di atas pecahan vas bunga. Osamu mengaduh lagi, lebih pelan.

“Sam? Kenapa?”

Atsumu menilik dari balik sofa, manik cokelat terang langsung menangkap luka menganga pada kulit bahkan sebelum Osamu menjelaskan. Dirinya bangkit, berjalan cepat menghampiri. “Perih?” tanyanya hati-hati.

Osamu menaikkan sebelah alis, kemudian mengangguk samar. “Aku mau mengobati ini dul—TSUMU APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!”

“Hm?” Wajah merona adalah hal yang Atsumu dapatkan saat matanya melihat. Osamu mendelik lebar, kening mengkerut dalam, lalu detik selanjutnya ia menarik tangannya yang berdarah dan pergi ke lantai atas.

Atsumu menggaruk belakang kepalanya heran. “Padahal diemut juga lebih cepat sembuh,” gumamnya pelan. Ia mengecap sejenak, mengingat bagaimana rasa darah dan jari telunjuk itu di mulutnya.

**[Karbon – Batu Bara]**

Kertas pembungkus dikoyak penuh kebengisan—pelakunya dirasuki kesenangan hingga abai pada sampah dan sekitar. Sedangkan saudara kembarnya membuka dengan ayal dan diberi perhitungan, walau hati tak mampu disangkal berdebar jua.

Yang pertama membuka, mendapati kotak kardus polos dan langsung menarik tutupnya. Senyum cerah di wajah anak delapan tahun itu langsung lenyap diganti kerutan—mendapati bahwa isi hadiahnya hanya berupa sekumpulan batu bara.

Adiknya, yang hanya berbeda dua menit, hanya mendengus penuh ejekan saat mencuri pandang.

“Hadiah natal untuk anak nakal.”

Miya Atsumu merengek pada orangtuanya sepanjang malam.

**[Nitrogen – Bubuk Mesiu]**

Satu tembakan berdesing tepat di sebelah telinga. Atsumu meludah ke samping, menggunakan seluruh kekuatan untuk melompat ke belakang tembok menara—menghindari satu peluru lagi yang melesat di atas kepalanya. Napasnya memburu, dipacu adrenalin berlebih, tangannya sigap mengganti selongsong peluru, kembali pada posisi.

Osamu berdiri di puncak menara barat, melirik tajam dari balik kacamata pengamat, telunjuknya sudah ada di pelatuk—moncong karabin sudah terarah pula pada mangsanya.

Dalam hati Atsumu menyayangkan pakaian mereka yang akan beraroma mesiu selepas ini.

**[Oksigen – Napas]**

“Samu, kau itu sama seperti napasku—aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu.”

Kepala bermahkota cokelat terang sukses ditimpuk dengan buku. Osamu mendengus, “Menjijikkan, asal kau tahu.”

“EH KENAPA?”

Osamu secara simple menulikan telinganya.

**[Fluor – Berbahaya]**

“SAM, KAU BISA MEMBUNUHKU!!”

“Apa? Kenapa? Kok—”

Atsumu menutup mata erat-erat, tangannya terkepal di depan dada, seraya ia berucap dengan suara bergetar. “Saat kau tengkurap begitu, pantatmu terlihat sangat jelas dan aku—”

“PERGI KAU DARI RUMAH INI, SIALAN!!”

Debaman pintu sukses mengunci Atsumu di halaman depan.

**[Neon – Pendar]**

Osamu mendapati kamar mereka berubah total saat pulang dari piket di sekolah.

Pinggir dinding dihias lampu-lampu kecil yang panjang, langit-langit tak kalah cerahnya, lalu yang paling terlihat adalah Atsumu sendiri yang—entah untuk tujuan apa, membungkus tubuhnya dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu neon.

“Atsumu, kenapa?”

“Entah, aku bosan.”

Oke….

Saat malam tiba, Osamu tidak bisa tidur karena eksistensi manusia bercahaya di sisi lain ranjang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Natrium - Kalsium


	2. Natrium - Kalsium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekali lagi maaf kalau aneh haha, aku bukan anak IPA
> 
> Maaf kalau ada typo dan kesalahan dalam menulis, saya juga masih belajar :""
> 
> Mungkin akan OOC juga y_y

**[Natrium – Garam Dapur]**

Butiran putih jatuh pelan ditarik gravitasi. Hanya sedikit, jarang, mungkin satu-dua lalu habis. Osamu merenggut, dasar toples ditepuk beberapa kali—beberapa butir jatuh lagi, tidak banyak.

Osamu memutar kepalanya, menangkap entitas laki-laki di sofa, tengah berbaring santai. Dirinya meletakkan toples kaca itu di atas meja, kemudian beranjak menuju tempat saudaranya menghabiskan waktu dengan memandangi langit-langit.

Satu tarikan pada kaki—menyebabkan Atsumu jatuh ke lantai.

“Jadikan dirimu berguna, belikan aku garam.”

Usai mengaduh protes, Atsumu mencebik, “Bilang dengan lembut, bisa kan?”

Osamu tidak menjawab, kala matanya mengamati bagaimana sang kakak berjalan gontai ke pintu depan.

**[Magnesium – Bom]**

Pelabuhan sudah terlihat.

Atsumu memberi komando pada rekan-rekannya—satu kata singkat yang akan membawa kerusakan besar pada musuh. Dalam hati menjerit minta maaf, karena ia tak mampu melawan perintah negara. Sebab dirinya pula dipaksa dalam keadaan dimana kemanusiaan dilepas.

“Jatuhkan.”

Pearl Harbour terbakar hebat.

**[Alumunium – Kembang Api]**

Percikan membentang di langit malam dihias salju tipis. Sorak-sorai terdengar membahana dari puncak bukit. Seruan tanda pergantian tahun jelas mengambang di udara berlapis euforia ini. Semua orang menjerit, berteriak selamat tahun baru—kecuali satu orang.

Abai pada sekeliling, fokus Osamu tertuju pada kakaknya yang kini berposisi lebih rendah dari mata—efek berlutut—dengan kotak merah di tangan.

Saat yang lain merayakan tahun baru, mengucapkan kalimat biasa yang ada di mana-mana—Atsumu, di sini, berkata satu kalimat yang amat sangat berbeda disbanding lautan manusia yang mengepung.

_“Will you marry me?”_

Osamu meneriakkan kata ya sambil menangis haru.

**[Silikon – Debu]**

Osamu belum dapat memproses kejadian barusan—Atsumu menggendongnya, membawanya ke kamar, membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut, lantas mengambil termometer. _Kenapa ini?_ tanyanya dalam hati.

“Tidak ada yang salah kan? Oh, bagus suhumu normal. Sebentar aku ke bawah dan buatkan bubur.”

_HAH APA-APAAN?_

Irisnya menangkap punggung tegap yang berlari terburu-buru. Osamu tidak bisa tidak berpikir, perasaan dia baik-baik saja tuh?

Kenapa Atsumu mendramatisasi keadaan padahal Osamu hanya bersin karena debu?

_Ah sudahlah, lumayan bisa disuruh-suruh._

**[Fosfor – Putih]**

Rasanya aneh, bagi Osamu, untuk menangkap gerlap merah di hutan asap putih ini.

Rasanya aneh juga, saat pria yang semula berdiri di sebelahnya tiba-tiba jatuh ke depan.

Aneh, juga asing, karena waktu yang sangat tepat baginya roboh setelah bunyi tembakan terdengar.

Genangan merah membanjir dari kepala, Osamu menemukan dirinya jatuh berlutut, dan menangis pada langit seperti orang gila.

 _White Phosphorus_ masih menutup pandang, samar-samar terdengar suara tarikan pelatuk, tapi Osamu tidak peduli. Dia baru mengerti saat rasa panas lewat di pelipisnya—lalu dunianya berubah hitam.

Bukan putih lagi.

**[Belerang – Korek Api]**

Bulan bersinar cerah dikukung gelap malam. Cahayanya lembut menyelimuti puncak katedral. Sedikit berwarna setelah lewat kaca bermozaik. Lurus—menuju satu titik di tengah ruangan.

Basah oleh minyak tanah, pakaian lengket tidak menyenangkan, beserta kursi dan lantai sejauh mata menilik ruangan. Osamu ingin marah, dia juga takut, tapi luka di perutnya cukup dalam—kondisinya juga terikat dengan mulut dibungkam.

Atsumu berdiri dihujani binar keperakan. Seakan ada di bawah lampu sorot, menjadi pemeran utama dalam panggung gila ini. Pisau di tangan kiri masih meneteskan darah, sedangkan di tangan kanan tergenggamlah korek yang siap dinyalakan.

“Samu, ah, Osamu….”

Ini bukan kakaknya. Ini bukan Atsumu. Tidak mungkin ini Atsumu—Osamu menyangkalnya kuat-kuat.

“Kau, dengan wanita itu—kalian berencana mengikat sumpah di sini kan?” monolognya dengan senyum mengerikan terpatri, benar-benar gila, “kau milikku, Osamu sayang, jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka tidak aka nada yang bisa.”

Satu gesekan, nyala api berpendar samar, menyamai candra. Manik cokelat terang itu menggelap, kosong, penuh dendam yang menggantung. “Kau milikku, selamanya milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku, bahkan bila harus mati demi mewujudkannya.”

Osamu menjerit tanpa suara saat api itu dijatuhkan—tepat di atas kumpulan minyak tanah.

“Baik di dunia maupun alam baka—kau milikku.”

Lantas, katredal tempat mereka bersemayam menyala terang bagai obor raksasa pada waktu yang belum menginjak fajar ini.

**[Klorin – Disinfektan]**  
“Kok—”

“Aduh.”

“Sakit ya….”

“Kasihan.”

“Karma karena menjadi jamet.”

“SUNA BACOT!!!”

“Kamu salah apa sih sampe Osamu make disinfektan abis pegangan ama kamu?”

“GATAU GA NGERTI!!!”

“Utututu.”

**[Argon – Malas]**

Musim gugur baru saja tiba.

Daun-daun cokelat jatuh dari tangkainya, menghimpun sekitaran jalan—angin dingin menyambangi setiap penjuru, meniup bekas-bekas musim panas untuk pergi diganti olehnya. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada ranggasan pohon serta warna daun mati, tak luput pula suara keresak yang terdengar bila alas kaki menginjak keringnya daun.

Musim gugur baru sampai, masih di depan pintu, mengetuk halus. Namun, suhu sudah turun jauh—menyebabkan banyak manusia memilih berdiam di rumah saja.

Atsumu dan Osamu sama saja.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh—hampir siang, tetapi keduanya masih asik bergulung dalam selimut, sesekali menggigil bila ada tiupan alam masuk lewat jendela yang terbuka. Saling memeluk, mengunci, berusaha untuk tidur dengan deru napas teratur.

Musim gugur baru datang, membawa hari malas untuk sepasang anak kembar itu.

**[Kalium – Abu Tanaman]**

“….Motivasinya apa?”

Atsumu menggendikkan bahu, masih fokus pada batang hijau yang dibungkus jago merah, ujung-ujungnya mulai keropos—kemudian berubah jadi serbuk keabu-abuan.

“Serius, kau itu sebenarnya sedang apa sih?”

“Entah, aku bosan.”

Sebelumnya Atsumu bosan, kamar berubah menjadi bola disko besar. Sekarang, sosoknya membakar tanaman?

Osamu sudah menyerah untuk mengerti jalan pikiran kakaknya ini.

**[Kalsium – Memulihkan Gairah]**

Malam suntuk, mata saja belum terpejam—tapi paksaan Atsumu tidak mengizinkan tubuhnya istirahat. Lima puluh kalinya hari ini, kalimat yang sama terulang lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Demi tuhan, kuping Osamu nyeri.

“Pokoknya kau harus rajin makan atau minum sesuatu berkalsium mulai sekarang!”

Osamu menggeram rendah. “Buat apa?” tanyanya mencoba sabar.

Yang ditanya, Atsumu, hanya berucap dengan sangat semangat.

“Aku baca di internet, kalau manfaat kalsium itu memulihkan gairah seks! Jadi ayo—”

Perut yang lebih tua langsung dihantam sebuah pukulan. Atsumu jatuh dan mulai merintih kesakitan.

“Tidak, terima kasih,” tandas Osamu dan langsung berbaring lalu tidur, tidak menghiraukan rengekan kembarannya yang masih tiduran di lantai—tidak dapat bangkit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Skandium - Seng


End file.
